Yoon Hyun Sang
Perfil thumb|300px|Yoon Hyun Sang *'Nombre:' 윤현상 / Yoon Hyun Sang. *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia:' MUN HWA IN Sobre Hyun Sang Yoon Hyun Sang se hizo conocido quedando en el top 7 del programa ''Kpop Star de la SBS en el 2011. En dicho programa, Sang Hyun ganó los elogios de los jueces y los espectadores no sólo en su canto, sino también en su habilidad para componer canciones, cantando muchas de ellas en el programa. Debutó con su primer Mini-Álbum "PIANOFORTE", el cual fue lanzado el 31 de Octubre de 2014, el single principal When would it Be ocupo el primer lugar en varios listas musicales de Corea. Temas para Dramas * If You're With Me tema para Legal High (2019) * Here, Take My Heart (junto a Lucia) tema para FantastiC (2016) * Embrace tema para Hyde Jekyll, Me (2015) Programas de Televisión * Kpop Star (SBS, 2011) Programas de Radio *'2014: '(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (09-12-14, Junto a Sunny Hill) *'2014: '(SBS) Power FM Beautiful This Morning (03-12-14) *'2014:' (SBS) CulTwo Show (27-11-14, Junto a Kim Bum Soo, Park Joo Won) *'2014: '(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (13-11-14, Junto a Okdal, Park Jae Jung) *'2014:' (MBC) FM4U Blue Night (14-11-14, junto a Na Yoon Kwon) *'2014:' (KBS) Happy FM (14-11-14) *'2014:' (SBS) Power FM 107.7 Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' 15& - Somebody * 2013: IU - Friday Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *CONUT - Planet of Memory (Feat. Yoon Hyun Sang) (2016) *Joo Bi (Sunny Hill)- "Cold Day" (2012) Composiciones * So You - 잔다툼 (PROD. Yoon Hyun Sang) (2018) Conciertos Participativos *'2012:' Real Fantasy (Concert IU) Curiosidades *'Especialidades:' Canto, piano y Teclado. *'Debut:' 01/11/2014 en Music Core. *Yoon Hyun Sang fue conocido como el "Prodigio musical" durante su tiempo en el popular programa de audiciones Kpop Star, pero desafortunadamente fue eliminado quedando en el "TOP 7". *Su compañera de agencia IU confeso que por mucho tiempo le pidió a su CEO que la dejara hacer un dueto con Yoon Hyun Sang. Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter Official *Facebook Official *Sitio Oficial Yoon Hyun Sang Galería 2014110317001192452_1.jpg htm_20141105135234421.jpg mug_obj_14261272691561486.jpg 80123274 014.jpg 80123274.jpg Videografía 윤현상(YOONHYUNSANG) – 내 방 어디에나 (Everywhere in my room Live ver.)|Everywhere In My Room Yoon Hyun Sang & IU - When Would It Be|When Would It Be (Feat. IU) MV YOON HYUN SANG(윤현상) Always be with you(나 평생 그대 곁을 지킬게)|Always Be With You MV YOON HYUN SANG(윤현상) Time forgets(잊는다는 게)|Time Forgets MV YOON HYUN SANG(윤현상) Let's Eat Together(밥 한 끼 해요) (Feat. YOON BOMI(윤보미) of Apink)-1|Let's Eat Together (Feat. Bomi of Apink) MV CONUT(코넛) Planet of Memory(기억의 별) (Feat. Yoon Hyun Sang(윤현상)) ( WEPLAY WARM UP)| Planet of Memory MV YOON HYUN SANG(윤현상) Silhouette(실루엣)| Silhouette MV Yoon Hyun Sang(윤현상) Sad but pretending I'm not(애이불비(愛易不非))| Sad but pretending I'm not MV Yoon Hyun Sang(윤현상) Dancing Universe(춤추는 우주)| Dancing Universe Categoría:MUN HWA IN Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014